masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sekat
Delete Proposal Ok the information on this page is really stretching out what we know about this character. We know very little about him, enough to where this article wasn't created until almost 6 months after the release of LotSB. Frankly, this character, along with a number of others, is just to minor to warrant a full article. Lancer1289 22:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but how come Niket gets his own article? Or Guld? Guld barely says anything, and Niket, is, kinda similar to Sekat. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 22:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you have a problem with Niket's article, then put it up for deletion and see where the chips fall. Personally, given the amount of story involvment with Niket, I think his article is warranted. Again though, if you ahve a problem with it, then see where the chips fall. Guld however, is an enemy in the game, and per established conventions, Guld gets his own article. All enemies over Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 each have their own article. Examples: Prisoner, Asari Assistant, Batarian (enemy), etc. Lancer1289 22:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But Sekat is involved in the very beginning of the DLC and the main reason for going to the Trade Center is to find Liara AND Sekat. And, I don't have a problem with the other two articles, I was just pointing them out. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 22:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sekat's a plot device, nothing more. The player has no meaningful interactions with him, and he isn't an enemy; there's really no reason to have an article for someone so insignificant in the game. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I, on the other hand, support keeping the article. Is Sekat a plot device, and nothing more? Sure. Does the player have no meaningful interactions with him? Sure. Is he, in fact, not an enemy? Sure. But you know what? All those things can also be said of Aleena. And Claude Menneau. The Gunnery Chief seems to fit the description, more or less. Or how about Irikah Krios? The Mad Prophet? Or Armistan Banes? What great plot role do they fill? What interaction does the player have with them, meaningful or otherwise? When are they enemies? We have just about as much info on Sekat as we do about most of the characters I listed above, and unlike most of them (IIRC), we do actually see Sekat, making it possible to have an image for the article. I don't see the great pressing need to delete this one, though I do think that the headquote needs to go. SpartHawg948 09:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Spart. We need to consider what we already have before judging new articles. While Sekat is indeed a minor character that is nothing but a plot device, he is no less relevant a character than any of the figures Spart linked above. Maybe a slight cleanup and information recapping would work, but deletion would be rather anticlimactic for the reasons I and Spart remarked. So yeah, I say keep it. Won't hurt anyone. It's a Wiki after all. - Fiery Phoenix 10:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::At the same time, we've deleted articles for other minor characters, like Shisk, for the same reasons here. There's precedent for deleting minor character articles just as there is for keeping them (and arguably, those articles for Aleena and the others haven't been kept, it's just that no one bothered to propose deleting them. There's nothing to prevent them from being contested as well). -- Commdor (Talk) 17:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::And Anto is another example. I would have to agree with Commdor about those articles mentioned. Frankly if some were put up for deletion I probably would have to agree. I still would have to agree that this article is just containing little information to warrant a full article and is better mentioned in the walkthrough. And if we are going to base character articles off of if you can see them or not, then there will be a lot more of these articles. Lancer1289 18:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like this is more complicated than it seems. In any case, I've given my two cents. The rest is up to Spart and Lancer. I just think there's no point in deleting it just as there appears to be no point in keeping it; I happen to side with the former argument. -- Fiery Phoenix 18:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yet at the same time, we have much more information on Sekat than we do on, for example, Shisk, so I don't really see a valid comparison there. And please Lancer, let's be honest here. Did I ever argue that we should base character articles on "if you can see them or not"? Did I? Of course not. That would be silly. I merely pointed out that, unlike many of the articles on characters I cited, we do see Sekat, meaning that adding an image to spruce up the article is a possibility. In closing, I'll address another of Commdor's points. There is precedent for deleting the articles of minor characters. There is also precedent (traditional precedence is still precedence) for keeping them. If you think the other articles I linked to above need to be deleted, put them up for deletion, as Lancer himself suggested that LordDeathRay do with the Niket article. I, however, see no need to delete them, or to delete this article. SpartHawg948 19:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The deletion proposal has failed with 2 in favor and 3 against. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Added image. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 23:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sentence Change Hey,everybody, I was planning on changing "Later, the Dracon Trade Center is attacked..." to "Shortly before Shepard arrives, the Dracon Trade Center is attacked..." I know this seems like a trivial thing to add and even more to create a Talk topic over but I didn't want to step on any toes around here and would like community approval. Thanks! --Speaker-to-Animals 00:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC)